


The Balance (Constantine Fic)

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Constantine - Freeform, Cop Jared, Exorcist Jensen, M/M, Religious Themes, SPN Cinema Genre Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Jensen Ackles spent his days coughing up his lungs and killing demons, hoping to earn his way into heaven. Jared knew his sister didn't kill herself, no matter what the Church had to say, and a hateful exorcist with a mission and a chip on his shoulder may not be his first choice for a guide, but Jensen was going to help him – if he didn't die first. Trips to hell, lung cancer, a conniving archangel, and even the devil himself weren't going to stop Jared from getting his sister back where she truly belonged.





	The Balance (Constantine Fic)

**Author:** storyspinner70

 **Movie Prompt:** Constantine

 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen

 **Rating:** R

 **Word Count:** 7000

 **Summary:** Jensen Ackles spent his days coughing up his lungs and killing demons, hoping to earn his way into heaven. Jared knew his sister didn't kill herself, no matter what the Church had to say, and a hateful exorcist with a mission and a chip on his shoulder may not be his first choice for a guide, but Jensen was going to help him – if he didn't die first. Trips to hell, lung cancer, a conniving archangel, and even the devil himself weren't going to stop Jared from getting his sister back where she truly belonged.

 **Notes/** **Warnings** **:** Some violence, little bit of language.

Constantine is one of my fave movies, and I couldn’t help but think of it first thing when this challenge came up! I missed my first posting date because I was a dumbass and remembered the date wrong and the amnesty day because I was sick. I’m not sure if it will still count since it’s the next morning, but at least it’s posted somewhere, right? I want to thank my editor for keeping my commas under control, and for helping me through this.

 

**The Balance**

 

It was a normal exorcism. Textbook, really – draw it out, trap it, destroy it. Yeah. No problem at all. Except now he was holding an empty cigarette pack in his hand and was staring at a childish drawing of the fucking Spear of Destiny.

**

Jared was bone tired. Another kill. Most cops went their entire career without firing their guns. Jared had killed five men – sometimes without even seeing their face. It was like something was telling him where to aim when to fire. He wasn’t sure if he was blessed or damned. Some days it seemed like both were draped over his shoulders at the same time. He was always so fucking tired.

He stared at his refrigerator but went to shower instead. Sinking into his bed, he fell asleep in minutes, only to be woken by dreams of his sister and someone whispering her name – Isabel. Something was wrong.

**

Jensen left the hospital with a cancer diagnosis and a bad attitude. The tremor in his hand when he lit his cigarette was the only hint that not everything was okay. The doctor had told him to make arrangements. He’d grunted and left.

Arrangements. Hah. For what? His shitty apartment? His zero family and friends? Sure. He’d get right on that. It’s not like he didn’t already know where he was headed.

**

Jared was numb. His twin sister’s eyes were open – blood ringing the irises where vessels burst when she landed.

_Suicide. Had she told him anything lately that hinted that she’d try and harm herself?_

_Suicide._

_Suicide._

“She wouldn’t kill herself.”

“Detect-”

“She wouldn’t kill herself.”

“Detec-”

“She wouldn’t kill herself.”

“Jared. The cameras caught it all. There’s no other explanation.”

“We’ll see about that.” Jared fled his sister’s pale skin and oxygenless lungs, striding for the almost full elevator. “Hold the door! Are you going down?”

A gruff voice scraped out of the elevator right as the doors closed, “Not if I can help it.”

**

“He’ll be with you in just a second, Jensen.”

“Thanks.”

“And you, sir?”

Jensen swiveled his head, unaware anyone was behind him. The man from the elevator earlier. Jensen narrowed his eyes. He always knew who was around him. The fact he’d had no clue this man was near him set him on edge.

“I need to speak with him right away.”

“First come first served,” Jensen said.

“I see you’re as rude no matter where you are.” Jensen inclined his head in acknowledgment.

The page nodded as the Father stepped away from the conversation he had been in, and both Jensen and Jared strode forward, glancing at each other, an unspoken race to the person they needed. But Jared stepped up to the priest and Jensen continued on to the man standing by the fireplace.

As Jensen neared, wings flared from the figure in front of him. “I remember who you are, Gabriel. I don’t need a show.”

“I know what you need.”

“Do you? Is this were _Every Breath You Take_ starts playing?”

“I’d remind you of that part in the Bible where it was a shepherd that tended to even the most stray of his flock but I hardly think you’d believe me genuine.”

A snort was Jensen’s only reply.

**

“She has to have a Catholic funeral, Father.”

“Oh, Jared. It’s still a mortal sin.”

“She didn’t kill herself, Father. She didn’t.”

“The Bishop believes differently and you know the rules.”

“Rules,” Jared spit. “Father. This is Isabel. You know as well as I do that God was the only one she ever believed in.”

“I’m so sorry, Jared.” The priest squeezed Jared’s shoulder and walked away.

**

“I’ve been seeing a lot of increased soul traffic lately. You really need to give me an extension, especially considering all the minions I’ve taken care of for y’all recently.”

“Oh Jensen. Are you still trying to buy your way into Heaven? I keep telling you that isn’t how this works.”

“Why not? Haven’t I done enough? What else does he want from me?”

“The usual, Jensen. Self-sacrifice. A little belief.”

“For Christ’s sake. I believe. I...”

“No, you don’t. You _know_. You’ve _seen_. That’s not belief.”

“I didn’t ask to see, as you know in great detail, Gabriel. I was born with this curse.”

“Gift, Jensen. _Gift_.” Gabriel rose from the chair he’d settled in. “One you’ve only ever used for selfish reasons.”

“How is pulling demons out of little girls selfish?”

“You’ve done all of it for yourself. To get back in God’s good graces. You never once just did it because it’s the right thing to do.”

“So tired of the endless rules and regulations! Who goes up? Who goes down? Why?” A shudder seemed to vibrate through the air as Jensen swept the heavy Bible he’d been flipping through onto the ground. “You don’t know anything about us,” Jensen said, his voice a growl as he stalked right up to Gabriel. “You’re the one that should go to Hell, half-breed,” he whispered. Gabriel stared back at him but didn’t say a word.

Jensen breathed deep and stepped back, sinking into a chair. “So what was it, Gabriel? Did I not go to church enough? Didn’t pray enough? Is this personal?”

“Jensen.” Gabriel knelt at Jensen’s feet. “Jensen. You’re dying young because you smoked 40 cigarettes a day since you were a teenager and you’re going to Hell because you’re a murderer. You can’t fix that.”

**

The seer sat surrounded by old-fashioned newspapers, his fingers flying over them, the words floating through the air like breezes. Murders, rapes, torture, death. The word “Isabel” came to him, and he grabbed the paper. This. This was for Jensen.

**

Jared sat in his apartment, the death of his sister playing on a loop. She ran to the roof, dropping her rings over and watching them bounce, then pulled off her medical bracelet, letting it flutter off in the breeze. She turned suddenly, as if someone was after her, and then jumped.

“Oh, Isabel, why?”

On about the fifth time through, Jared noticed it looked like she was saying something right before she jumped. He backed up the clip, paying close attention the next time around.

Jared played it three more times, and his twin said the same thing each time.

“Jensen Ackles.”

**

Papa Midnite had sworn an oath of neutrality. His bar was full of good and evil alike. It was dark and loud, washed in the red of blood and the greys of shadows. Former residents of hell followed Jensen with their eyes – spots of hellfire burning holes in the dark. But they couldn’t touch him. Not at Papa Midnite’s. And he couldn’t touch them.

“It’s been a long time, Jensen. Back with more fake replicas you wish to sell me?”

“Oh, come on, Papa, I swear I thought that was real.”

“I wish I could say you’re looking well, but I see your health is not good.” Papa Midnite narrowed his eyes. “I also see it goes beyond mere mortals wanting you dead. How long?”

“A few months. Maybe a year.”

“I thought I heard thunder last night. Satan must be getting restless. You’re the one soul he’d come to earth himself to collect.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“I’m sure you aren’t here to talk about your health. What do you want, Jensen?”

“A demon just attacked me. Right out in the open at a gas station.”

“You don’t expect them to like you do you, Jensen? How many have you sent back to hell? Of course, they’re going to attack you.”

“Not some half-breed, Midnite. A full-fledged demon. Here on our plane.”

“You know that’s impossible. What are you up to?”

“Yesterday, a soldier demon tried to gnaw his way out of a little girl’s throat.”

“Listen, Ackles. Angels stay in heaven and demons stay in hell. It’s how it works.”

“Thanks for the history lesson. Tell it to the demon that tried to kill me, would you?” Jensen stood. “I need to use the chair.”

“Jensen, besides the fact it will almost certainly kill you, you know I can’t. I’m neutral.”

“You seem to forget our past. When you were a witch doctor and I...”

“I didn’t forget. I never forget. I know what I was. And I know what you were – THE Jensen Ackles – a long time ago.”

“This isn’t the usual game, Midnite. I can feel it in my bones. Something is coming.”

“I have a meeting now, Jensen. I’m sorry.”

**

Jensen was back at his apartment, trying to figure out exactly what the hell he was going to do when a knock startled him. He was tempted to ignore it, but something sent him to the door.

“Mr. Ackles. I saw you at...”

“I remember.”

Jared smiled, “...and then again...”

“It must be fate.”

“I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions. It won’t take long.”

“I’m not exactly in the talking mood.”

“Maybe you could just listen, then. It’s important,” Jared said, flashing his badge.

Jensen scoffed. “There’s always a catch.” But he left the door open as he walked back into his kitchen.

Jared took in the symbols clawed into the doors and windows as he followed. “My sister was murdered last night.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Thanks. She was a patient at Ravenscar. She jumped off the roof.”

“I thought you said “murdered”.”

“Isabel wouldn’t have killed herself.”

“What mental patient would?” Jensen scoffed.

“I’ve heard your name around the station, Ackles. I know the circles you travel in – demonology, the occult. Before Isabel was committed, she became deeply paranoid. She wouldn’t stop talking about angels and demons.” Jared leaned over, his face close to Jensen’s. “I think she was brainwashed into walking off that roof, Mr. Ackles, and I want to know who is responsible.”

“Sounds like you’ve got a theory going, detective.” Jensen paused. “Good luck.”

“I thought you could at least point me in the right direction.”

Jensen drew deeply on his cigarette, smoke wafting lazily from his mouth and nose. Staring right at Jared, he pointed toward his door.

Jared leaned closer. “It wasn’t a suicide. Isabel was a devout Catholic. She would never kill herself knowing...” Jared stopped.

“That her soul would go directly to hell? Don’t pass go, don’t collect $200? That she would be tortured every second of every day for the rest of her life?”

Jared drew back from Jensen like he was a striking snake. “God damn you, Ackles,” he said before he turned to leave Jensen’s apartment.

Jensen swallowed the rest of his drink and then headed out to find the detective. “Detective. Jared. What would you say if I told you that god and the devil had a bet. One to see who got the most souls?”

“I’d say you’re as much a crazy person as you are an asshole.”

“Humor me. There can be no direct contact, just influence.”

“I’m listening, but all I’m hearing is, ‘The devil made me do it.’”

“Essentially, yes.”

“That’s bullshit, Ackles.”

“Sure we’re all born with the potential to be evil. No one is denying that. But sometimes, it just takes one nudge in the right direction.”

“I don’t believe in the devil, Ackles.”

“You should. He believes in you.”

Before Jared could respond, the street light above him burned out. The wind rose, and every light lining the street dimmed, leaving only a Hispanic Christian store with any lights – the Virgin mother glaring through the sudden darkness.

“Power outage?”

“Not likely,” Jensen answered, his attention on the sky.

“What is that?”

“Wings. Maybe talons. We need to go. Now.”

“What? Wings? Of what?”

“Something that’s really not supposed to be here.”

Jared immediately pulled his weapon.

“That’s really not going to help. Close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Suit yourself.” Jensen listened carefully, while he wrapped something around his hand.

Jared watched him half-heartedly, trying to keep an eye on the sky where all the flapping was coming from. “What are you...”

Without notice, Jensen’s lighter snicked and he and Jared were engulfed in flames. Suddenly there was an unholy screeching and the flapping of wings intensified. Jared could only see vicious fangs and horrible faces flash into his vision then flame out, burned to nothing by whatever it was Jensen was protecting them with.

He was screaming. He knew he was. He could feel it in his throat, on the back of his tongue. But all he could hear was that horrible, horrible screeching.

Almost as soon as it started, they were gone – drifting off like embers before turning to ash. All the lights returned, and Jensen was cursing as he dropped the cloth he’d had wrapped around his arm, shaking off the fire and making sure he wasn’t still in flames.

Stalking to the center of the road, Jensen screamed, “Demons stay in hell, huh, Midnite? Someone needs to tell them that!” The sound of Jared vomiting drew Jensen’s attention back to him. “Don’t worry. It happens to everyone the first time.”

That didn’t make Jared feel any better. “What were those things?” he choked out.

“Demons. The damned.”

“No. No. No. No.”

“I don’t think they were after me.”

“What?”

“She wouldn’t kill herself, huh?”

“Never in a million years.”

“Then let’s be sure.”

**

Twenty minutes later, Jared was in his apartment filling a roasting pan with water from the sink. Apparently, Jensen was going to see if his sister was in hell. Jared had scoffed initially but, honestly, after what he’d just seen, he was willing to let Ackles make a fool of himself if he wanted to.

“I didn’t know if it was supposed to be hot or cold.”

“Just put it in front of the chair.” Jensen was rifling through a box. “These are all Isabel’s things?”

“Yes.”

“What about the cat?”

“Duck? Yeah, she was Isabel’s. Why?”

“Cats are good. They’re half in and half out anyway.” Jensen seated himself and positioned the water just as he wanted it. He held the cat on his lap.

“Don’t you need like black candles and a pentagram for this to work?”

“Why do you have any?”

“This is crazy.”

“Yeah, it is,” Jensen said, submerging his booted feet in the water. “I need you to leave the apartment.”

“What? No, I...”

“Jared. Please.”

“Alright.” Jared stepped out into the hallway.

**

Hell is nothing but fire and wind and screaming. It is a world like our world. There are cars and trees and buildings and dirt. But it is a world in flames. Demons crawl and people beg and no one there is whole.

“Isabel,” Jensen thinks, clutching the sphere that will bring him back home.

“Jensen,” she whispers back, her hospital bracelet fluttering like butterfly wings into his hands.

Demons creep ever closer, Jensen’s presence in the plane of hell one worth every one of them coming out. As soon as the bracelet falls in his fingers, Jensen shattered the sphere, hell opening and spitting him back out.

To Jared, no time had passed. The door had just clicked closed under his hands. Jensen’s labored coughing drew him back into the apartment. Jensen was hunched over, and his entire body was – _steaming_. There was no real other word for it.

“Jesus. Ackles are you...”

“Twins,” Jensen coughed out.

“What?” Jared knelt in front of Jensen and grabbed his face in both hands.

“You’re twins.”

“What did you say?”

“She killed herself. And she’s damned for it.” Jensen held out Isabel’s hospital bracelet – blackened on the edges, her name as clear as day.

“No. No, she...”

“I need to eat.”

**

Across town, a seer stepped into a morgue. His destination was a tall girl named Isabel. Closing his eyes, he drew in his breath and touched her arm, jerking away instantly. Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, he gripped her arm again. He was flooded with her story. Demon handprints were left all over her life. When it got too much, he had to pull away again.

He watched as a demon symbol rose from the flesh of Isabel’s arm. The voices in his head, the ones he’d let back in just to help Jensen, started screaming. He grabbed for his flask but it was empty. The voices were getting louder and there were more of them – whispers and hisses and vicious, vicious words echoed in his head. He ran.

He ran for the first liquor store he could find. If he was drunk he wouldn’t hear them. If he was drunk he wouldn’t...A chill stopped him cold. Turning, he saw him. Balthazar. He struggled, finding a corkscrew and driving it into his hand over and over while the angel watched.

“Jensen,” was his last word.

**

“How did you get into this,” Jared asked, at a loss for exactly how to refer to what went on.

“I was born with this... _gift_ ,” Jensen replied, a sneer on his face when he said the word gift. “I could see everything from the time I was a child. Things no one should ever see, much less someone that young. I was in and out of psychiatrist’s offices and mental hospitals. By the time I was a teenager, I’d had enough. Drugs, booze. They helped. But I started looking for a more permanent way out.”

“You tried to kill yourself.”

“I didn’t _try_ anything. I was dead for two minutes, they say. Time in hell doesn’t work that way, though. Take it from me, two minutes in hell is a lifetime. When they brought me back, I knew. Everything I could see was real.”

Jared listened in horror as Jensen told him about angels and demons and what he called half-breeds. How they could whisper in your ear and send you one way or another. How Jensen sent them to hell as soon as they saw them.

“I’m trying to better my retirement if you will,” he said.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m a suicide, Jared. There’s only one place for a soul that’s killed itself.”

“You’re trying to buy your way into heaven.”

“What would you do if you found yourself in prison and you were responsible for half the people in there?”

“I see your point.” Jared paused for a moment. “Isabel could see things, too. Our father thought she was just trying to get attention.”

“I need to see where she died.”

**

At Ravenscar, Jensen was searching Isabel’s room. “You don’t walk off a roof without leaving something behind.”

“I showed you everything she left behind, but feel free to keep looking.”

“It wouldn’t be something a detective could find.” Jensen turned to Jared. “It would be something a twin would find. It would be something just for you.”

Jared frowned, trying to imagine what it might be. Scenes from their childhood suddenly hit him. “She didn’t talk for almost a year. She’d scared our mom nearly to death with the things she said she saw. One day she just...stopped. She didn’t say a word for over eleven months.” As Jared talked, he knelt by her bed, muscling the mattress away from the frame and feeling along the corner. Holding up a folded piece of paper, he said, “She’d leave me notes in the bed frame. I’d answer back the same way.”

Quickly unfolding the note, Jensen commented, “It’s blank.”

“No, it’s not. It’s white crayon.” Jared pressed his hand to the paper. “We always kept a white crayon and a black one with us. White to write. Black to see.” Jared stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out two crayons and some change. “I always have them with me. Even now.”

Scribbling over the paper, Jared watched as words formed. “I...I don’t know what half of this is, but this...it’s a bible verse. Corinthians 17:1. But...” Jared paused. “Jensen, there is no 17th act in the book of Corinthians.”

“There are 21 acts in Corinthians in the bible in hell.”

“What? Bibles in hell?”

“It’s a little different. Paints a very different picture of the end of the world, that’s for sure. The world won’t end at the hand of god in their bible, but be reborn in the arms of the damned.” Jensen has his phone out. “I know someone who can tell us what that verse is.”

**

“Oh, this is definitely not good.”

“What does it say, B.”

“The sins of the father would only be exceeded by the sins of the son.”

“Who’s son?” Jared asks.

“Yeah, but he can’t cross over, B. It’s impossible to cross over.”

“I found that symbol, too. The one the seer left on his hand before he died.”

“What did you find?

‘It’s the sign of Mammon. The devil. It says...” A faint clanging echoed through the room and Beeman stopped for a moment.

“B? You okay?”

“Yeah, I thought...I’m sure it’s nothing. Mammon was tired of his father’s rule, it says. He yearned to forge his own kingdom of fire and blood.” A loud banging sounded behind B. “Wait, there looks like there’s a loophole.”

“Always a catch,” Jensen muttered.

“Mammon would have to possess a very powerful psychic.”

“Isabel,” Jared breathed.

“But that wouldn’t be enough. It would take divine assistance for Mammon to cross over. Mammon would need the help of...” Beeman paused. “god.”

“The help of god?” Jensen repeated.

“It says...” Beeman stopped when all the machinery in the building seemed to come alive on their own.

“Beeman?”

“Jensen. Jensen, I know you don’t have much faith,” Beeman spoke quickly, his voice breaking with fear. “I know you haven’t had much reason to believe, Jensen. But that doesn’t mean that we don’t have faith,” Beeman paused for a second, “in you.” With a muffled cry, Beeman disconnected the call.

“Beeman? Beeman?” Jensen turned wild-eyed to Jared. “Drive! Fast!”

When they arrived at the bowling alley where Beeman worked, there was nothing left but a corpse covered in bees.

**

Jensen stared out his window at the city below him, wondering if it was even worth saving. Two men he trusted were dead and all he knew for sure was something huge was going down. End of the world, everyone goes to hell kind of huge. And he was nowhere.

“It wasn’t just Isabel,” Jared’s voice sounded from behind him. Jensen turned tiredly toward him. “But you knew that, didn’t you.”

“Go home, Jared.”

“I want to understand.”

“You don’t want to know, trust me on this.”

“I’m stronger than Isabel.”

“Your sister embraced her gift. You denied yours. It’s why you’re still alive. Stick with me, and I guarantee you that will change.”Jensen turned his back on Jared. “I don’t need another ghost following me around.”

“Jensen, they killed my sister. I don’t know if you get that. My twin. I’d – I’d change places with her if I could.” Jared reached out to Jensen. “I saw what they did to her because she told them what she saw. When they’d come for her, she’d look at me and say, ‘Why don’t you tell them, Jared. Why don’t you tell them you can see them too?’ I’d lie. I’d say I didn’t see anything. I said it until I really didn’t see anything. I need to see what she saw, Jensen. Please.”

“Alright. We’re going to need to go back to the bowling alley.”

**

“You do this and there’s no turning back, Jared. You understand? You see them and they see you. You understand?”

“Yeah.”

Jensen led him into the bathroom in Beeman's rooms at the bowling alley and ran a tub full of water.

Jared removed his jacket, gun and badge and handed them to Jensen. “Do I need to take off my clothes or is it okay to leave them on?”

Jensen let his eyes roam over Jared’s body.

“Jensen?”

Jensen continued to look. “I’m thinking.”

Jared grinned a little – the first time since his sister had walked off that roof.

“On is fine,” Jensen said with a smile.

“Why water?” Jared asked stepping into the tub.

“It’s the universal conduit. Usually, only part of the body needs to be suspended. You wanted the crash course, though, so bath it is.”

“Jensen,” Jared stopped him, leaning back. “I...”

“Tell me when you get back,” Jensen interrupted, then helped Jared slide so his head was partially submerged and nothing was out of the water but his knees and his face.

“How long...”

“As long as it takes. Take a deep breath, Jared.”

As Jared breathed in, Jensen placed his palm on Jared’s sternum, pressing until his face was under water. Jared opened his eyes so he could still feel connected to Jensen but quickly started running out of air. Jensen pressed harder, pinning Jared to the floor of the tub. Jared began to struggle in earnest, his will to live momentarily overcoming his need to see. Jensen would not budge. Not even when Jared began clawing at him and kicking out against the sides of the tub.

There was a moment when time slowed. One moment Jared was struggling to breathe and the next he was surrounded by fire and suffering. He was there what seemed like hours when he felt a pull and he was dragged back to the living plane. He erupted back into life, Beeman’s tub shattering, flinging Jensen away and leaving Jared a shivering, steaming mess in the middle of Beeman’s bathroom floor.

“Those poor people,” Jared muttered. “Those poor people. Oh, Isabel. Oh, god...” Jared was speaking fast and low. “I’ve always known. I never missed. I never...I always knew where to find them. I always knew it wasn’t luck. I always knew...I always...I always knew that it wasn’t luck...I’ve always known that I could see. I’ve always known that I could see. I’ve always known that I could see.”

“Jared?”

Jared turned to look at Jensen, but it was clear he wasn’t seeing him. “Someone was here,” he said, then suddenly jumped to his feet, his shoes sliding in the water puddled on the floor. Jensen jumped up to catch him, but Jared was running through the bowling alley to where they’d found Beeman.

“He was here.” Jared dropped to the floor, his whispering stopping as he reached into the grate below him. “He was always playing with this. Always.” Jared came up from the floor, what looked like an ancient coin flipping over his knuckles.

Jensen recognized it on sight. “Balthazar.”

**

Jensen was arming himself with everything he could find of use in Beeman’s arsenal.

“What about the balance?” Jared asked. “Can you just kill him?”

“The half-breed made sure that was exactly what was going to happen as soon as he started killing my friends.”

**

It didn’t take Jensen long to find Balthazar, though it did take him longer than he liked to have him at his mercy. “Tell me how Mammon is going to cross over, or I’ll send you right back.” Jensen started an exorcism, but Balthazar wouldn’t answer. Once he was about three quarters through the exorcism, Balthazar broke.

“The blood of God!” Balthazar screamed.

“He found it.”

“What killed god will give birth to the son of the devil.” Jensen closed his book and started to leave when Balthazar spoke again. “My job here is done. Jared was our goal, after his sister proved too weak, anyway. And you brought him right to us.” Balthazar started laughing but stopped soon enough when Jensen doused him in holy water.

*

“Did you find anything?’ Jared asked as soon as Jensen approached.

“Jesus wasn’t killed because he was nailed to the cross. It was the soldier’s spear that killed him.”

“The Spear of Destiny.” Jensen looked at Jared in surprise. “I was raised Catholic, Jensen. I know the crucifixion story.” Jared laughed. “So he gets the spear. He still needs to find a powerful psychic.”

“Not really.” Jensen watched as awareness rose in Jared’s eyes.

“Twins.”

“Yeah.” Jensen studied Jared for a moment. “Where’s the amulet I gave you to protect you?”

Jared’s fingers flew to his throat. “I don’t know, I must have...I don’t remember...I...”

“Jared? Are you okay?”

“I don’t know, I feel...”

A deep rumble echoed through the building then the wall behind them opened up, a gaping hole appearing. Before Jensen could react, Jared was sucked through the hole and away from him. Jensen chased after him, running through the opening holes trying to catch Jared, but he was too late. Jared burst through the window and was carried away through the air.

**

Jensen laid waste to Papa Midnite’s, Neutrality be damned. He kicked his way into Midnite’s office, demanding to use the chair. Midnite had him pinned to the wall, determined to remove Jensen’s guts with his fingertips as Jensen told him what was going on. “You’re the only one still playing by the rules, Midnite. Consider it a last...”Jensen huffed through the pain, “...last request.”

Midnite relented, and lead him to the chair once Jensen could breathe again. In a storage room, Midnite uncovered an electric chair from Sing Sing. Jensen dragged it so it faced east and began.

“How long’s it been since you did this?”

“Awhile, but it’s like falling off a bike.”

“Uh huh. Tell me this isn’t about the brother.”

“It’s...definitely mostly not about the brother.”

“Idiot.” Midnite shook his head and threw water over the floor and Jensen’s feet. He broke a turned on lamp, leaving the shattered bulb open, and poured some of the liquor he’d just given Jensen into the water. “Sure about this?”

“No...”

Jensen had barely gotten the word out before Midnite plunged the bulb into the alcohol. Electricity flowed through Jensen’s body, and he convulsed for a moment before he was thrown through the ether. He watched as a man found the Spear then was possessed. Watched his trip through cities and saw him murder.

Jensen came to in Midnite’s hands. He knew where he needed to go.

**

When Jared came to, he was in the pool at Ravenscar, and he was not alone. He pulled his gun, firing into the person in the pool with him, but getting nowhere. He fought and fought, but it was no use. He was being held under water. Before he knew it, he was back in hell.

“Jared,” a whisper came from behind him. Oh no.

**

Ravenscar was full of demons. They weren’t very concerned about Jensen, and when he burst into the room where they were congregated threatening to deport them back to hell, they didn’t think much of it. The holy water in the emergency fire sprinklers let them know pretty quickly how mistaken they had been.

It didn’t take long to send them all right back where they belonged.

**

Jensen was too late. Jared was gone. Jensen was gently moving Jared’s lifeless, drowned body when Jared popped up, his face mottled and his eyes glowing. Fuck. He was possessed.

Jensen and Jared fought, and Jared had him pinned to the bottom of the pool, but Jensen kicked out with both feet, unsettling Jared enough for Jensen to grab him and pull him out of the pool. He blanketed Jared with his body, pressing him down and riding out his struggles as he started an exorcism.

Jared’s struggles became weaker as the exorcism went on until Jared’s face and eyes cleared and the exorcism was over. For a moment, Jared smiled at him, his face exhausted. Jensen cupped Jared’s face and was about to speak when he noticed Jared’s eyes widening in fear and horror.

“Jared? Sweetheart? What is it?”

Jared couldn’t speak, but he was staring at Jensen, his eyes begging for help even as his body started to writhe underneath Jensen’s body. Jensen pulled back far enough to watch as something roiled underneath the skin of Jared’s abdomen.

“No. No, no, no, no.” Jensen repeated, tearing Jared’s shirt in two.

Jared started screaming, his body bucking and his feet kicking against the tile. “Get it out. Jensen. Get it out. Get it out. Oh my god. Get it out.”

Jensen pressed his hand against Jared’s stomach, his voice rising in exorcism yet again. Jared stared into Jensen’s eyes, his pleading and full of fear. Jensen faltered, his voice breaking, but he firmed his resolve and his voice. The roiling under Jared’s skin stilled. Jensen gathered Jared to him and rocked him.

“Hang on for me, sweetheart. Just a bit longer.”

Gently laying Jared back down, Jensen stood and strode to the center of the room. He rolled up his sleeves, exposing matching tattoos on either forearm. “Into the light, I command thee,” he growled, pressing his forearms together. “Into the light, I command thee. Into the...”

The room shifted, walls and floor became light and shadow, pressing down on him, forcing him to his knees. “Into the light, I command thee.” Suddenly, something was bearing down on Jensen, pushing him to to the ground.

“Your arrogance astounds me.”

“Gabriel. Figures.”

“Are you judging me now, Jensen?”

“Betrayal, murder...I can’t imagine why.”

“I prefer to say I’m inspiring mankind to all it was intended to be.”

“By handing the earth over to the son of the devil? Explain to me, if you don’t mind.”

“Murderers, rapists, abusers. All you have to do is repent, and god takes you right back to his bosom. In all the worlds in all the universes, you are the only ones who can boast this. God loves you more than any other creatures. But you are not worthy. Not any of you. But I can make you worthy.”

Gabriel dropped to his knees over Jensen’s body. “It is only in horror that you find your nobler selves. So I will bring you pain. I will bring you horror. And when you rise above it...when those of you who survive this reign of hell are through it...you will be worthy of god’s love.”

“You’re insane.”

“The road to salvation begins tonight.” Gabriel threw Jensen across the room and Jensen slammed into the doors, glass shattering around him like rain. The doors to the pool closed, Jensen’s unconscious body locked out as Gabriel strode back to Jared.

Jensen struggled back to consciousness. He was barely able to focus and couldn’t bring himself to move, but he grasped at the glass covered floor under his fingers. “I know I’m not one of your favorites,” he said to god, “and I know I’m not even wanted in your house. But I could use a little attention. Please.”

Despondent, Jensen lay for a moment, trying to gear himself up to struggle to his feet and fight some more. He could hear Gabriel talking to Jared and he knew he had to do something or Jared, and the world would be lost. He shifted his hand, hearing glass scrape across the floor underneath it. A large shard caught his attention.

He struggled to a sitting position and slowly removed his watch. He heard Gabriel in the other room saying, “Come forth.” Jensen took the shard and slit first one wrist and then the other. “Hurry,” he whispered.

He was getting weaker as his blood pooled at his side. Gabriel was talking to Mammon, saying something about welcoming him to the world. He could only hope his plan worked in time.

He dimly noted he couldn’t hear anything anymore. Everything seemed to be in a vacuum. His blood wasn’t even flowing anymore. He struggled to raise his head.

The smell of sulfur hit him suddenly, laying thick and heavy on his tongue and in the back of his throat. Satan. Finally.

“What took you so long,” he whispered.

“Hello, Jensen. You’re a clever one, aren’t you? You knew I’d be here to collect your soul personally.” Satan settled on a chair in front of Jensen. “But tell me, Jensen. Why now?”

Jensen reached slowly into his jacket, dragging out a pack of cigarettes. “Do you mind?”

“Of course not. I’ve got stock.”

“Coffin nail,” Jensen coughed, having trouble getting his fingers to work enough to spark his lighter. It fell heavy against the tile.

“You cut deep enough to cut the tendons. Finger movement is gone at this point. Let me help you.”

Jensen snorted a thanks, cigarette clenched in his teeth, arms useless at his side.

“Oh, Jensen. I’ve got a world of fun waiting for you. It’s strange though.” Satan appraised him for a moment. “I didn’t think you’d make the same mistake twice.” He narrowed his eyes. “And you didn’t, did you?”

“How’s the family?” Jensen gritted out.

“Family’s fine. Busy. You know how it is.”

“I hear your son is a real chip off the old block.”

“That he is.”

“He’s in the other room.”

“Boys will be boys, you know.”

“With Gabriel.”

“Hmm. No accounting for taste.”

“They have the Spear of Destiny.”

“Do they? Or is this another of your accidental replicas?”

“See for yourself.” Satan studied Jensen but said nothing. “Come on Luci. You’ve waited twenty years for me. What’s 20 more seconds?”

Lucifer stood, walking over to Jensen, his toes dipping in Jensen’s blood before he crouched right over top of Jensen’s lap. Jensen drew his face up in terror as Satan sniffed Jensen’s face and neck, his tongue flicking over Jensen’s skin.

“Be right back.” Satan walked through the locked doors, glass shattering, but hanging suspended in midair.

As he moved forward, Jensen could see Gabriel hovering over Jared, the Spear of Destiny only inches above his stomach. Jensen closed his eyes at how close he’d come to being too late.

Lucifer picked up Jared with one hand, sliding him over and out of the way as he unfroze the world.

Gabriel drove the Spear of Destiny into the ground. “Lucifer.”

“This world is mine. You of all people should understand that.” Satan turned to Jared. “Time to go home, son.”

“Most unclean. I will smite you in His name.” Gabriel promised, reaching to strike Lucifer and do just that.

Satan laughed when Gabriel didn’t come anywhere near him. “It looks like somebody is on their own.”

The building faded, and Jared’s reflection was that of a demon – Satan’s son - and the floor opened into fire and brimstone. Flames engulfed Satan’s son and Gabriel as well, burning his wings to ashes. The pool became a wall of water reaching to the roof before crashing back down to the pool. Everything was still.

Lucifer came back to Jensen. “So what do you want? An extension?”

“His sister. Isabel.”

“What about her?”

“Let her go home.”

“You’re willing to give up your life just so she can go to heaven?”

Jensen nodded.

“It’s done.” Lucifer grasped Jensen by the wrist. “Time to go, Jensen.”

Jensen put his cigarette out in his own blood but didn’t try to stop Lucifer from literally dragging him back to hell. He was trying to see Jared one last time when he came to a sudden halt. The floor seemed to be rising up around him, trapping him in a crater in the middle of the floor. Satan tugged and tugged, but Jensen’s body wouldn’t budge.

A bright, luminous light filled the building. “No,” Lucifer whispered. “The sacrifice.”

Jensen started to float in the air, the act of granting Isabel life in heaven granting him the redemption he’d tried his whole life for.

“No!” Lucifer called. “This one is mine!”

Jensen lifted his hand and flipped Satan the middle finger.

Lucifer snarled and grabbed him, stopping him from going any further. “You will live, Jensen Ackles. You will live.” Jensen screamed as he felt Lucifer dive forearm deep into his chest. “You will have plenty of time to mess up. To prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that your soul really does belong in hell. With me.”

Satan pulled his hands out of Jensen’s chest and Jensen dropped to the ground. Lucifer stood there, his hand full of the tumors that had filled Jensen’s lungs. “You will live, Jensen Ackles. You will live.”

Jensen woke up as if from a dream. He could hear Jared moving around in the other room, and struggled to his feet, taking a moment to check his chest and wrists. There was no damage to either.

Jensen found Jared sitting on the floor by the pool and knelt down beside him.

“Thank you,” Jared said.

“No problem.” Jensen looked at Jared for just a bit longer, double checking he was alright, then moved to stand.

Jared grabbed his wrist, keeping him in place. “Really. Thank you.”

Jensen brushed Jared’s hair out of his face and smiled. “No prob...”

Jared cut him off with a kiss. “Did I hear Lucifer say you were going to live?”

“Yeah. I’m healthy as a horse now.” Jensen shuddered a little at the memory. “Nothing quite like being touched by an angel.”

Jared laughed at Jensen but sobered up when something occurred to him. “And Isabel?”

“She’s home, Jared. She’s just fine.”

“I’m starving. You want to go back to my place and change? Get some supper?”

Jensen shook his head a little at Jared acting like they hadn’t literally just saved the world. “Yeah,” he said, dragging out the word. “Sure. I could eat.”

“Oh, stop by the drugstore first, would you?”

“Okay, what did you need there? I might have whatever it is in my first aid kit.”

“Nicotine gum.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. You’re about to become a non-smoker.”

“Luci! Hey, Luci! I take it back. Come get me.”

Jared slapped his hand over Jensen’s mouth. “That’s not funny. He could really come back!”

“Nah, I’m safe for awhile.”

“Yeah. If you say so.” Jared smiled sweetly at Jensen. “But, seriously. We’re getting that gum.”

“I don’t chew gum. It sticks in my teeth.”

“Fine, we’ll get the patch.’

“Look, Jared...”

“Don’t ‘Look, Jared’ me...”

**

And around them, the world went on, blissfully unaware.


End file.
